Major Events
June 29, 22xx: Anon channel created for Hunters to gripe about anything and everything. Channel promptly floods with The Collection, The Other Collection, The Other Other Collection, lurid discussions about Zero and X's sexual preferences, scaremongering about Maverick propaganda, rumormongering and inappropriate speculation. MIssion success! July 2-3, 22xx: See main page: ''14th Battalion Declared Maverick'' The flamewar between the 5th Communications "sisanons" and the 14th Battalion escalates into literal war when the entire 14th Division goes Maverick within Hunter Base. Half of the 17th Unit are killed by a human bomb that goes off in their common room, Zero, X and Layer take some damage, and Brush, a brand-new Navi who had been asking advice on the meme just a few hours before, is killed during the fighting. The anons are shaken up but mostly okay afterward, the fighting only lasting a handful of hours on the 3rd. X and Alia issue statements. Palette notes that the building received structural damages and the Hunters may have to scatter to seperate bases until the main building is repaired. Things settle back to a more normal shape on the meme - lots of relief that the 14th is down, some talk about combining 5th and 17th, and background repairs for the injured parties. July 11-14, 22xx: ' ''See main page: Bugging of the S-Class' Quarters Wank The Embarrassing Crushes thread starts up speculation about the S-classes infighting, especially after X posts what some anons consider a 'warning shot' on the meme, and anons begin to take sides perceiving an Axl v. X conflict over Zero's free time. Axl is reported as leaving the S-class commons looking "pissed". Zero angrily de-anons to tell everyone they're stupid and to mind their own business, after he catches a creeper nosing around the S-class private rooms (probably looking for gossip items to spread on the meme). All three of the S-classes scream at the creeper, and the creeper is promptly kicked out of the Hunters. Axl explains he was angry because of that. '''July 15, 22xx: Announcement from a Sisanon clarifies several Hunter Base changes after the 14th incident: The 17th Unit will be going co-ed and fill the deceased member ranks with transfers from the 5th. The Hunters do not need to leave the base but two floors (14 and 15) are closed to non-repair personnel. The 17th Unit will move to the 9th floor temporarily (just until the 14th's old barrack is sanitized, then they will move there permanently). Other admin staff working on 14th and 15th floors will be relocated to other parts of the building. Also as a result of the S-class Common Room Wank, the S-class common is formally closed to all except the S-class Hunters and those they give special access to. Half of the 11th Unit returns to Hunter Base for a rest and refit. Anons are excited and tease the space cops about their space jobs. July 17, 22xx: ''' Zero - on prodding from Comstaff and with a bet rolling from Douglas - opens a public AMA/Tumblr for PR purposes, and ends up enjoying it. He now owes Douglas 5 zenny, because he didn't think he was going to. He writes rather candidly about doubts and answers human questions openly, and the anons on-meme speculate briefly about whether he's really cleared to say such things or not. '''July 19-20, 22xx: See main page: Lumine's Secret Lab Discovered Intel from the returning 11th about some odd crystal samples taken from the 'spikes' of Sigma Palace intrigue Command, and Zero is sent up to the Moon to join the remaining half of the 11th Space Command for a return excursion to the Palace. While he's away, the anons post helpful porn. All seems to go fine and the mission is straightforward - a few traps, a few mechaniloids to dispatch - several useful goodies are captured, including two large EE Crystals. Zero posts a few time-delayed selfies and comments to his tumblr during the mission. Analysis of the crystals discovers them programmed to be feeding energy to a hidden lab. Zero and the 11th sortie to investigate. While the 11th anons recount their growing horror and scary discoveries on the meme, Axl and various other anons scream at Command to pull the whole team out before it's too late - but it's already too late. By the time the group is pulled back to base by Alia, Zero is partially possessed by a fragment of Lumine, and has to be put down with a headshot from Axl. Although Zero is expected to fully recover, the base is shaken, with several nonnies expressing fear and upset, and Axl and X displaying PTSD symptoms. The 11th CO immediately starts wanking. Wank also starts up about Zero being a Maverick again. Many issues are left unresolved - including the overrun of Gateway with 'zombie Lumine' drones, and the awareness that all 512 of them are now gunning directly to capture X and make him their 'Queen'. Anons start trying to interpret all the new data and figure out what exactly Lumine's up to with his creepy 'queen' plan. Category:Events